


Filled with Holiday Cheer

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: As Christmas draws closer, so does Rhys' due date. As the house fills with guests and Rhys' mind with last minute gifts and dinner plans, his boyfriend and friends try to keep him calm so he can spend the holiday at home rather than in the hospital.BL Gift Exchange fic!





	Filled with Holiday Cheer

Rhys loved Christmas. The sights, the sounds, the clothes, the  _food_ —he loved it all. 

Thankfully, Jack had been able to mostly adjust to the festive fever that claimed his mate every time the holiday season started to roll around. He insisted he was only tolerating the overdose of Christmas cheer because the pregnant omega liked it so much, but Rhys secretly suspected he did like whenever Rhys surprised him with an after-work hot chocolate or cuddled in matching sweater on the couch as they watched the lights blink and shimmer on their tree. 

However, this year’s holiday season brought a new excitement—and anxiety. Rhys’ due date wasn’t until the 28th, but there was no real predicting when the baby would decide to come. The omega found himself praying that his son would be late—or at the very least, not  _early_ , so he could properly enjoy Christmas without going into labor. 

He tried to quell his worry and distract himself with activities and gift-shopping and planning as both the holiday and his due date grew closer and closer. The daylight hours of Christmas Eve was mostly spent preparing the house for guests, the proximity of the big holiday itself filling Rhys with a frenetic energy. 

His belly became a real hindrance as he bustled about the house, cleaning and organizing everything in sight. He fussed over the Christmas decorations, turning or re-hanging them before often putting them back to how they were before. He was getting read to vacuum the shed pine needles littering the carpet around the Christmas tree when his alpha came up behind him, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Rhys’ belly, halting his manic preparations.  

“You’re getting pretty ready to pop now, sugar…careful, at this rate you’re gonna induce yourself and get a lil’ bundle of joy come the morning…”

Rhys looked over his shoulder to frown at Jack. 

“Ugh…don’t jinx it! He better wait until after Christmas is over….you can ruin New Years, okay? It’s not like I can really drink anyway…” Rhys grumbled, addressing his swollen belly as he rubbed it. He looked like he’d swallowed a giant marshmallow, or had a hundred too many gingerbread cookies. Though he was big and round enough at this point for most people to understand that he was pregnant, not just gaining weight. 

“I agree. Let your mama enjoy his dumb little holiday, ‘kay pumpkin? He doesn’t want to spend the whole damn day in the hospital,” Jack purred, his big hands joining Rhys’ on the omega’s belly, rubbing and stroking until the pup starting to kick and turn. Jack’s hand moved as a particularly strong movement bumped up against his palm. 

“You think that’s a yes?”

“It  _better be_. Tim and Wilhelm are staying the night, and Nisha, Vaughn, and Yvette are coming for dinner tomorrow…the hosts just can’t be out of commission with that many people staying in their house!”

“I’m sure they’d understand if you ended up  _having a baby_ , pumpkin.”

“But there’s already so much  _planned_ ,” Rhys whined, pulling the hem of his sweater back down when Jack tried to pull it up. He smacked the alpha’s hands as he squirmed out of Jack’s grasp. 

“Speaking of, you need to get back to setting up the guest room, ‘cause if Wilhelm has to sleep on our couch I’m pretty sure he’s going to break it.” Rhys grabbed an armful of blankets from the dryer and shoved them into Jack’s arms, ushering the alpha down the hallway before getting back to vacuuming the living room carpet. 

However, as soon as Jack was finished setting up the guest room, he returned to both Rhys about working too hard. Eventually, Rhys gave into his alpha’s needling, Jack taking over cleaning up as he sequestered Rhys on the couch with a mug of hot tea and a plate of cookies. Rhys was reluctant to be relegated to sitting around as Jack finished up preparing the penthouse, but after the alpha put on the fiftieth re-run of It’s a Wonderful Life, Rhys got a little sucked into the charm and even ended up sniffling a bit when Jimmy Stewart found the will to live again. 

Jack eventually joined him, and the two were sitting in the same place in the middle of Miracle on 34th Street when a heavy knock at the door signaled Tim and Wilhelm’s arrival. Rhys moved to get up only to be stopped by Jack and a warning pat to his belly, leaving the omega to pout from the couch as Jack opened the door to warmly greet their two guests. 

The couple wore matching sweaters that must have been picked out by Tim, if the fluffy, precocious little kittens playing with wrapping paper emblazoned on the front were anything to go by. Some of the kitten’s poor little faces were hopelessly stretched over Wilhelm’s broad pecs, but the man looked happy enough all the same, even allowing Tim to press a small bejeweled button on his sweater, serenading Rhys and Jack with a chorus of tinny meows to the tune of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.”

“More like a Meow-y Christmas, right?” Tim chuckled, nudging his boyfriend in the ribs. Wilhelm let out an amused grunt as Jack rolled his eyes.

“Leave the holiday puns to  _me_ , huh cupcake?” Jack clapped Tim on the shoulder, stealing Wilhelm’s attention with the offer of drinks and leaving his brother to sit on the couch with Rhys.

“Part of me was thinking you might have a pup bouncing on your knee already…” Tim smiled softly as he raised his hands, palm hovering above Rhys’ belly. “Um. Can I? It’s been a few months…”

“Sure, just don’t press too hard…I just got comfortable, I don’t wanna get up and pee.” Rhys shifted in his seat, lifted the hands cradling his mug of tea up on top of his belly so Tim had better access. The beta touched his stomach shyly, fingers just barely brushing over the stretched material of his sweater before his palms settled snugly against Rhys’ belly. He felt the pup stretch inside of him, Tim’s face lighting up when a gentle kick pressed out against his hand.

“Oh wow! He’s a lot stronger than last time…” Tim gushed, growing a little more bold as he rubbed his hands over Rhys’ belly, fascinated by the movement going on underneath. A soft smile crawled across Rhys’ face as he relaxed back into the couch, taking gentle sips from his warm tea. 

“Trying’ to put the moves on my mate, huh Timmy?” Jack called as he and Wilhelm returned with heavy copper mugs in hand. Tim let out a squeak, abruptly lifting his hands from Rhys’ belly as the omega shot his alpha an annoyed look.

“Don’t scare him, he’s just feeling the baby kick…” Rhys defended as Jack settled into his favorite chair with a pleasured sigh, while Wilhelm tried to squeeze his considerable bulk on the couch with Rhys and Tim. The omega felt the couch creak under the man’s weight, the cushions tipping towards Wilhelm as he threw a heavy arm around Timothy’s shoulders. 

“Me n’ Tim were thinking you might’ve already popped by the time we got here…” Wilhelm spoke gruffly, peering around Tim at Rhys’ round belly. “When…are you…?”

“The 28th…but you know how pups are…they might come any time they want.” Rhys simpered nervously, his hands stroking over his belly. So far, things were going pretty smoothly—he felt nothing aside from the pangs from hunger, not helped by the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen. His belly let out an audible rumble that he felt beneath his fingers. 

“I agree with the lil’ guy. Where’s the food, Jackie?” Wilhelm drained the rest of his drink, smacking the copper mug down against the coffee table. Jack tutted, holding up a finger as he took a deep, refreshing sip of his own cocktail. 

“Jeez, y’all are  _impatient_. Keep your stockings on.” Jack smacked his lips, setting his cup aside as he swayed to his feet and lurched towards the kitchen. 

Dinner was a tasty but fairly humble affair, served on the coffee table because Tim badly wanted to watch “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town.” Jack mocked the jerky, goofy puppets in between mouthfuls of beef lasagna until Rhys  **kicked**  him into being quiet. Jack refilled everyone’s drinks at least twice, even getting Tim his own mug which he drained with surprising eagerness. 

Timothy and Wilhelm both decided to turn in early, the former a little drowsy from the alcohol and the latter the only one burly enough to support the stumbling beta towards the guest bedroom. Jack snickered and cat-called after them, warning Wilhelm not to bust their spare bed, which earned him a pointed smack from Rhys. 

“Don’t worry, pumpkin, I’m sure Tim’s just gonna conk out the moment his head hits the pillow,” Jack smirked, picking up the empty mugs from the coffee table. “Never was very good at holding his alcohol…guess that’s something you have in common?”

“Must be why we get along so well, then…” Rhys swayed to his feet, getting ready to help Jack but much to his dismay his alpha pressed him down into his seat.

“ _Jack_ , I want to  _help_ ,” Rhys insisted, even as he snuggled back into the blankets.

“It’s just dishes, babe. I can do the dishes. You’re gonna be running around all crazy tomorrow anyway, so you deserve a chance to rest.”

“ _Mmm_. I guess so,” Rhys sighed happily, wrapping his arms around himself as Jack cleared the coffee table, bustling back towards the kitchen. Soon enough, the clank of pots and glasses filled the air, joined with the quiet hum of Jack’s singing. A pleasant laziness settled into Rhys as he listened, eyes drifting over from where he’d been absently staring at the television to where their huge Christmas tree dominated the west corner of the living room.  

The tree had become a source of comfort to him in these past weeks. The lights decorating the tree softly glowed, reflecting in the glassy ornaments hanging on each branch. Rhys took a deep breath, the scent of pine filling his lungs and spreading comfort through his body. A soft smile spread over his face as he walked over to the tree, fleece blanket covering him like a cape. He yawned, fluttering his hand over his mouth. He felt so safe and happy here, so at peace with his home full of love and people who cared about him. With his child still safe in his womb, softly turning inside of him with no hurry to get out. 

Rhys slowly got onto his knees, his back and hips twanging slightly as he changed position. He moved some of the low-hanging ornaments and nudged aside some of the huge, colorfully wrapped presents, making room. Their tree was massive, leaving enough space between the lowest branches and the floor. Just enough space for him to curl up if he wanted to. 

And he really wanted to. 

He laid out the blankets he’d wrapped around his body, settling comfortable into the bed of the little makeshift nest. He snuffled happily as he relaxed underneath the tree, the soothing scent of pine settling all over him like another warm blanket. His hand rested atop his belly, feeling the gentle movements of his pup deep inside of him as they rested along with their parent. 

The smell of the tree and the soft, glowing lights of the decorations above stirred pleasant thoughts in the omega’s sleepy mind. Vague memories of Christmases long past, when he was a child gazing in awe at the majesty of the family tree, that fuzzy feeling of inspiration and excitement keeping him at peace even as the presents underneath the tree tempted him with their hidden wonders. He remembered his mother holding him in her lap, his father’s deep voice reading “Twas the Night Before Christmas” and slowly lulling him to sleep. 

He was snoozing softly, comfortable in his newfound nest, when something caressed his middle. Instinctively he curled up at the sudden touch on his vulnerable belly, his eyelids fluttering open as he weakly lifted his head to see who was responsible. 

“Jack?” Rhys yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, blinking up at the alpha. He heard his mate chuckled lowly, voice weighty with affection. 

Rhys looked down to where Jack’s hand was resting on his pregnant belly, finding a big green bow stuck where his sweater had been pulled up over his middle. Rhys laughed softly, brushing his fingers against the skin where Jack had stuck the decoration onto his belly. 

“You’re under the tree, kiddo. Such a cute little present definitely needs a bow.” Jack lounged besides his mate, other hand brushing the hair out of his sleepy mate’s eyes. “As cute as this is, kiddo, you’re gonna  hurt your back if you sleep under the tree all night.”

“Mmm, but it smells so  _nice_ ,” Rhys moaned, tucking his face into the loose sleeve of his sweater. 

“Jeez. Weirdo…you’re letting pregnant brain get to you.” Jack lowered his voice, big hand soothingly petting back Rhys’ hair. Despite the omega’s fuzzy protests, he slid his arms underneath his mate’s body, picking him up along with the bundle of blankets and carefully easing him out of the tree. Jack let Rhys snuggle against his shoulder, feeling his nostrils flare as the rubbed his nose against his alpha’s shirt. 

“There ya go, pumpkin, see? I smell just as good as that dinky tree. If not  _better_ ,” Jack chuckled fondly as he carted his pregnant mate off to bed. Rhys was asleep again before he even hit the sheets, leaving Jack to affectionately tuck the comforters about his mate’s body, planting a kiss atop Rhys’ head before he too cuddled besides him, joining the omega in dreams full of sugarplums and Christmas mornings and a smiling, happy little child that they were both soon to meet.


End file.
